Growing Children
'Summary' Ever wonder how Navy, Blink, and Lavender's futures are like? You'll soon find out. 'Characters' *Blink *Navy *Lavender *Ellen *Rapper *Bruce *Scarlet *Blue *Pink *Raccoon *Dennis *Helen *Sam 'Transcript' (Starts off with Blink and Ellen in the family room on the couch watching TV.) Blink: Hey Ellen! Did you ever imagine if you and I had a big great future? Ellen: Not really. Why ask? Blink: Because you and I are such good friends! You think our future could be bright together? Ellen: I guess it could. Blink: Sorry if that sounded weird but, you are the bestest friend I've ever had! (Ellen blushes) Ellen: Thanks, Blink. (Before the two could kiss, Navy sits in between them.) Navy: Yeah? Well I wanna dream of being an awesome army soldier! Blink: Ew, too much blood happens in those. Navy: Stop bein' a puss Blink. (to Ellen) And you look so beautiful this evening Ellen. (Ellen giggles and blushes) Blink: (jealous) Hey! Ellen: T-Thanks, Navy. (Lavender crawls in and tugs on Ellen's skirt.) Ellen: (chuckles and picks her up) Hello, Lavender! (Lavender smiles and tickles Ellen's neck.) Blink: She really likes you Ellen. Ellen: Really? That's great! Navy: I wonder what Lavender's future could be like? (Lavender just stares and shrugs) Ellen: I guess we'll never know until she grows up. Pink: Alright kids! Time for a photo! (The kids all smile, as the camera snaps, turning the screen white, and cuts to a High School, with Blink in the hallway talking to his friends.) Boy #1: Looking good Blinky Boy! Blink: (laughs) Thanks guys. Boy #2: So, who you gonna take to the prom tonight? Blink: (dreamy voice) Ellen... (It shows Ellen putting her stuff in a locker.) Blink: I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. Boy #1: I thought you two got together when you were really little. Blink: Well yeah, but we just decided to stay as friends! Boy #2: Oh okay. (Cuts back to Ellen as Blink walks up to her.) Blink: Hey Ellen. Ellen: Oh! Hi Blink! Blink: (blushes) Umm, I wanted to ask you a question... Do you wanna go to the pr- (Before Ellen could say something, another boy walks up to her.) Boy: Hey Ellen baby, you excited for the prom tonight? Blink: Wh-Who's this? Ellen: Oh, uhh, Blink, (clears throat) th-this is Dennis. Dennis: Sup little bro, and how are you today, sexy girl? (Ellen giggles, and the two kiss lips, making Blink shocked.) Ellen: As, uhh, you can see, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Blink: Ohh, I see... Umm, I gotta go! (runs off) Ellen: ...He looked upset... Dennis: Who cares, Ellen? He'll get over it. (Ellen sighs) (It then cuts to a teenager in the dark putting on his equipment. He walks out and is revealed to be Navy. He walks into the map room where he and various more soldiers dressed in an army costumes stand up straight, as a man walks in, who is revealed to be Rapper.) Rapper: Alright troops! TEN HUT! (Soldiers stand straight.) Navy: (nods) Ready for planning stages, Captain Rapper! Rapper: (nods) Excellent. Now, we know our goal. (with a stick, points to a map on the board) This is where Bruce and his group of men should be waiting for our attack. Soldier #1: (whispers to another soldier) And to think that those two became enemies again. Rapper: Silence soldier! Anywho, our plan is to form a surprise attack without them even noticing. We start our attack tomorrow morning! Navy: Yes sir! This is gonna be awesome! Rapper: Not just awesome my friend, but today we will fight for our country! (All soldiers cheer.) (Cuts to Blink heading to the prom.) Guard: Sorry, but you need a date to get in. Blink: But I don't have a date! (Dennis and Ellen walk inside.) Guard: Proceed you two. Dennis: Sorry Blinky boy, maybe next time. (Blink sighs, as Ellen looks back at him.) Ellen: (whispers) I'm so sorry. (Later shows Dennis and Ellen kissing.) Dennis: Come on babe, just one more kiss. (Dennis tries kissing her but she tries breaking free.) Ellen: Uhh, you wanna maybe...get us some drinks? Dennis: Ugh, fine. (Dennis goes to get some drinks, and comes back, but trips and spills it on Ellen's dress.) (Ellen gasps.) Dennis: Oh don't worry hun. It's a party! Relax! (dances around her) Ellen: Can I at least clean my dress?! Dennis: Later, right now I wanna show you something special... (Dennis is about to take her into the bathroom and take off his shirt. But she realises, and pushes him away.) Ellen: What did you think you're doing?! Dennis: You and I are both 18, now we can try something, (seductively) sexy. (Ellen slaps his face and storms out the door.) Ellen: I'm SO done with him! (Ellen then sees Blink sitting outside in the rain, feeling very sad.) Blink: (sighs) Tonight sucks... Ellen: (sits down) Hey Blink... Blink: E-Ellen? What are you doing here? Ellen: Dennis was being a douche, so I left. Blink: Ohh, okay... Ellen: (puts a hand on his back) Hey, I'm sorry. I knew you wanted to ask me out... Blink: (surprised) You did? Ellen: Yeah, but, I was already taken. Blink: (sighs) I know.... Ellen: ...You wanna go eat at some pizza place? Blink: (sniffs) Okay... (Ellen holds his hand.) (Blink looks surprised as he looks down at their hands. He smiles a little then smiles at Ellen.) Ellen: (smiles back) So, let's go then. (Later shows the two sitting under a tree eating pizza.) Blink: This is pretty good pizza. Ellen: It sure is. Blink: Umm, hey Ellen? I wanna ask you something. Ellen: What? Blink: Well, I just want you to know what whenever I'm hanging out with you, I couldn't feel more happier than what I already am now. You've done so much with me in the past, and I've never met a friend that is just as good as you... So I wanted to ask you a question... (holds her hand) Ellen, will you be my girlfriend? Ellen: (touched) Oh Blink... Yes. Of course I will. (Blink and Ellen kiss lips, as the sun begins to rise.) (It cuts to Scarlet now in high school, talking to a bunch of boys.) Scarlet: So, you big boys single tonight? I'm in for your sausages. Boy #1: We'll be there tonight, babyyy. Girl: Hey Scarlet! (It cuts to show Lavender, now grown up.) Scarlet: Aw fuck, it's my nerdy friend. Boy #2: Uhh, we'll see you later Scar. (walks away) Lavender: Scarlet! Why are you not in class?! Your gonna get Fs all the way through! Scarlet: I don't need grades bitch! The only thing that'll help me get through is my sweet vagina in a boy's dick. Lavender: (face palms) Zip it Scarlet! Your not even 18 yet! Scarlet: Who needs ages? (School bell rings, as it cuts to Scarlet and Lavender working in class. Scarlet: (whispers to Lavender) Psst, what's the answer to question number 34? Lavender: (whispers to Scarlet) I'm not telling you! Scarlet: Pfft, pussy. Lavender: That doesn't make sense! (It cuts back to Ellen, now in college, putting her clothes away in her room.) Ellen: (sighs in relief) Finally, the room's finished. Blink: Hey Ellen girl! (picks her up and spins her around) Ellen: (chuckles) Hello there, handsome. Blink: I'll see you in class, baby. Ellen: Okay. (Cuts to Lavender and Scarlet heading inside the building.) Scarlet: Uhh hey Lav? Can you do my test tomorrow? I've got a new date with this sick new boy, and I probably gonna be too drunk to do it tomorrow. Lavender: No Scarlet! You have to learn to take responsibility for yourself! Scarlet: (burps in her face) I ain't letting some chick tell me what to do! Lavender: (grumbles) FINE! Scarlet: Aww, ain't you cute. (pinches her cheek) Lavender: Sometimes I wish my older brother was here to sort you out! Scarlet: You mean Blink, naw, he ain't sorting my vagina out, he's not single. Lavender: THAT DOESN'T EVEN- (growls) Whatever, just be home by tomorrow! Scarlet: (winks) Gotcha Lav. (Scarlet runs off, as Lavender walks away angrily. It then cuts to her the next morning writing down her test in her room. She turns to Scarlet's test, but finds it's already been completed. Lavender: H-Huh? Scarlet: (suddenly appears behind her) My date last night was boring. Lavender: Wow Scarlet, you did it. Scarlet: Yeeaaah, I thought I'd- 'EY! Why's there a big F on my test?! Lavender: That's your grade! Scarlet: EUGH! FUCK BOYS! (eats her test) Lavender: Wh-What? Scarlet: (burps) Welp, I gotta go, I got a date! (runs off) Lavender: FFFFFUUUUU- (Cuts to Ellen walking outside the College building.) Blink: Well, have fun on your buisness trip Ellen, I'll see you when you get back. Ellen: Okay! (blows him a kiss) (Blink pretends to catch it and put it on his cheek. As Ellen drives off, Blink pulls out a red box with a ring.) Blink: I'll be waiting. (smiles) (2 MONTHS LATER, cuts to Blink heading out the NINTENDO building.) Blink: Best job ever. (Blink then notices a car pulling up in front of him, as the window comes down and reveals to be Ellen.) Blink: Ellen! Your back! Ellen: I sure am! (embraces him) Blink: (kisses her lips) How was your trip? Ellen: It was alright, but coming home was definitely the best part. Blink: Good, because I got something to ask you. Ellen: So do I! (Both speak at the same time) Blink: Will you marry me? Ellen: Will you marry me? (Both look shocked, and both laugh.) Ellen: Of course! Blink: Hell yeah! (Both kiss lips) 5 MONTHS LATER (It shows Navy and a group of soldiers heading towards a base.) Rapper: (in front of them) There it is, with all security secured and our high tech gadgets supported, we shall prevent World War III! (Many soldiers begin shooting at the base, as others sneak around the back and shoot through the window.) Rapper: KEEP FIRING! Bruce is mine! (Rapper approaches it to the other side of the base, where Bruce and his soldiers await.) Bruce: Well Rapper, part time friend, and part time enemy. Rapper: Ehh, enemy was a bigger name. Bruce: And after I started this whole thing. Rapper: Why Bruce?! Why take over?! Bruce: Because I thought we'd make the world a more interesting place. It's too boring, and we want to run riot! Rapper: Well, it's just you and me. (Before Rapper could charge, bullets are suddenly charged at his back, as more soldiers appear.) Rapper: AAAUGH! Bruce: Pathetic Rapper. Rapper: What?! Impossible! Soldier: (on Rapper's earpiece) Sir! Someone hacked into the security system! Our base is being attacked! Rapper: WHAT?! SHIT! (Navy then notices helicopters behind the base, with security cameras.) Navy: (takes a mini-gun) I'm going in. Rapper: Navy! NO! It's too crowded! Navy: Then I die a man, tell my family I love them. (Navy shoots the mini-gun at the helicopters as they fall down, some try shooting Navy, but he spirals over them, lands on a rock, and with enough weight, jumps on top of the base, and knocks the helicopter down with the mini-gun.) Navy: (quietly) I am so awesome... Soldier: Sir! Request retreat immediately! Rapper: Very well, let's retreat! (As they run back, Rapper notices Navy standing in front of Bruce.) Rapper: NAVY! Navy: Alright Brucey boy, let's dance. Soldier: Oh I love dancing! Bruce: SILENCE! Can't you see I'm- (Bruce suddenly gets shot in the head.) Navy: Distraction, it's never hard. (Suddenly, Navy is tackled by some soldiers.) Rapper: NAVY!! Soldier: Sir! Come on! (Rapper gets pulled back by a soldier, as Navy gets pounded by soldiers.) 1 MONTH LATER (Cuts to Blink and Ellen at their wedding.) Preist: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Blink bends over and kisses Ellen's lips as everyone cheers.) Blue: (sniffs) Our little boy is growing up. Pink: (sniffs) Indeed. (Cuts to Blink and Ellen eating some cake.) Blink: I wonder where Navy is...? Ellen: Who knows? Rapper: (shows up) Hey, are you the brother of Navy? Blink: Yeah...?! Rapper: I have some bad news, your brother Navy was last seen attacking our enemy base, but he hasn't returned within a month. Blink: Wh-What...? (teary eyed) Ellen: Oh my God... Rapper: We can only assume he's... dead. (Blink kneels down, as tears come out his eyes.) Lavender: (comes up to them) I heard the same news... (sniffs) (Ellen kneels next to Blink and rubs his back for comfort.) Blink: I can be strong... (cries on the ground) Ellen: I'm so sorry, Blink. (cries) (Blue and Pink join them, as all of them look down. As the camera pans out, it cuts to Blink carrying Ellen into their new home.) Blink: And how's the little cutie doing? (points to her belly) Ellen: (chuckles) It's doing just fine. Blink: Sweet, should be born in 5 months. Ellen: Oh, I can't wait! (Blink nods and kisses her lips.) Blink: (in his head) And I'll remember to bring headphones. (Suddenly cuts to Blink with an annoyed look on his face with headphones around his ears, as it pans to show Ellen in a hospital bed screaming in pain.) Doctor: Just a few more pushes! Ellen: (pushes) Huurrryyy uuuupppp! Blink: (in his head) Well at least she isn't screaming as loud as when my Mom gave birth to ME. Doctor: (sees it) Juuuust ooooone more puuuuush! (Ellen pushes as hard as she can.) Doctor: We have it! It's a girl! (Doctor pulls out a small baby girl from Ellen's womb.) Doctor: Congratulations you two! (hands the baby to Ellen) Ellen: Oh, thank you! (sighs in relief as she holds the baby) (The Baby coos happily at Ellen and Blink.) Blink: Aww, she's adorable. Ellen: (smiling) Yes... Yes she is. Voice: Is that my nephew I hear? Blink: Huh? (The door opens slowly, and Blink looks in shock as it's revealed to be Navy.) Navy: Hey bro. Blink: (gasps) NAVY!! (hugs him) Your alive! Ellen: (excited) Navy! We all thought you were gone! Navy: Well, I thought I would be a goner, if I hadn't have busted their systems to give me the chance to escape. Blink: I'm so happy your alive! Navy: I know. Mom, Dad, and Lavender would be happy too. (The Baby coos at Navy) Ellen: She likes you already. Navy: That's sweet. (It then cuts to a blue woman in a house, with a green son, as Navy walks through the door.) Navy: Helen, I'm home. Helen: (gasps) Navy...? Navy: I'm alive. Helen: Oh, NAVY! (hugs him) Green Boy: Daddy! Navy: Hey there little Sam. Sam: Daddy! How was the army? Navy: Quite stressful, but quite bloody. Helen: How'd you survive? Navy: There's never an I in team. Helen: What do you mean? (Shows a Raccoon army behind Navy.) Raccoon: If we are friends of Rapper, then we he''r''p his friends. Navy: They have a secret security alert whenever a soldier is captured by Bruce, who's dead BTW. Helen: Oh! Well that's surprising. (Later cuts to a big thanksgiving dinner with Blue's family and his kids.) Navy: Say, did I introduce you all to my wife Helen and our boy named Sam? Helen: (comes in) Hey everyone! Sam: I wanna join the army like my Daddy! Navy: It ain't easy son. Blue: We're still so happy your alive Navy. (Pans to Blink, Navy, Lavender, and Ellen at the end of the table.) Blink: Well guys, looks like our future was a bright future after all. Ellen: I'm glad about that. Lavender: Yeah, despite problems with my friend, our future has been very bright. (Blink, Ellen, Navy, and Lavender all hug.) Blink: Hey by the way Ellen, how would you feel if our child learned tickling like (Ellen looks shocked, as it suddenly cuts to underneath the table showing Blink and Ellen's baby tickling Ellen's toes.) Ellen: Hey! (giggles) Th-That tickles! Lavender: (giggles) Still haven't forgotten about that have you Blink? END 'Gallery' Baby.png|New Baby Request for 802kup 1.png 'Poll' What do you think about Growing Children? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes